


Dark Angels

by Kayla_Baker



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Days Gone By (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Angels, Bands, Bromance, Dark, Dark Angels, Dating, Death, F/M, Gay, Hate, Love, M/M, Men - Freeform, Multi, Other, Self Harm, Sex, Suicide, Woman, boys, days gone by, girls, one direction - Freeform, straght
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla_Baker/pseuds/Kayla_Baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark Angels MA 15+ Fanfic. Triggers and sexual content.<br/>Four boys... friendship, love, betrayal, alcohol, pain, sex...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jagged Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,  
> I’d like to set some warning before you read this because I value your safety above the number of views and comments I receive. There are major suicidal and self-harmer triggers in here. There is also a great deal of offensive language and terms used. As well as a large amount of smutty and offensive scenes. This is not suitable for anyone under 13.   
> I have tried to make the self-harming scenes as realistic as possible based on my own experiences. I have also attempted at making smut scenes that aren’t corny and don’t make you want to giggle-snort instead of being interesting.  
> Lots of love from Kayla

Michael’s POV  
I placed my blade down on the bathmat and resettled myself in the bath as I looked up from my bleeding arm and took a deep breath. I should’ve been in class, but recess was an all-out attack against me and I couldn’t take it. I rinsed my arm quickly by dunking into the scorching bath water and sighed as I watched the skin slowly rise and turn a pale pink. Mum wasn’t due back from work till late, and dad was out on a business trip. I sunk deeper into the bath as my phone began ringing from the countertop, pleading me to answer it. But I ignored it and let it ring out. A moment later the same tone filled my ears and I dunked my head again. The third time it rang I picked it up, my fingers slipping on the screen. It was Luke. “Hey bitch” I sighed as I answered and placed it on speaker phone.   
“Hey Mike! How are ya’?” Luke’s voice boomed though the speakers.  
“Fine mate, you?”  
“Good thanks. Where are you, missing you here in class?”  
“I ditched.” Luke sighed and I heard him inhale, about to leap into a lecture about how my education was important and all that shit.  
“Michael, if I don’t see you next period, I’m gonna be so mad at you. You know how important school is. This is what defines what you’ll become. Without an education what are you gonna be? What are you actually gonna do with your life?” and I hung up.

Luke’s POV  
The buzz came through my phone and I groaned. “Is there a problem Lucas” Miss Kelting asked. I looked up at the red head.   
“No” I muttered, biting my lip. Miss Kelting stared at me with her emerald eyes and smiled weakly. When I had had no one else to turn to, I had turned to her, and she had welcomed me with open arms. I looked up as the bell rang through the classroom, but stayed as the other students practically stampeded out of the room. Miss Kelting pulled up a chair beside my table.   
“Come on, Luke, you can tell me?”  
“It’s Michael” I whispered.  
“I already thought of that Luke… do you feel sick?” I smiled weakly at her. “Sick pass it is then.”  
“Thank you” I whispered. Miss Kelting kissed me lightly on the forehead, in a non-sexual way, obviously.   
“Have you told him how you feel yet?” I dropped my head. “Come Luke, you can’t keep it bottled up, it’s not good for you.” I shrugged. Miss Kelting patted my shoulder.   
“What if he isn’t… well, you know? Gay? Like me” I whispered.  
“Well, you won’t know until you ask him.” I nodded and Miss Kelting pulled me into a hug.   
“You’re like the sister I never had” I giggled as she messed up my hair.   
“My pleasure.” Miss Kelting hurried me out the door after writing me a pass, and the moment the door closed I started straight down the hall.


	2. Confession Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke follows Miss Keltings advice to tell Luke about his MAJOR MAN CRUSH but Luke beats to it... and then you get the goods!

Michael’s POV  
I sat on the couch opposite to Luke on the couch, him frowning at me. He'd seem cuts on my ankles, nothing more, and I was glad of it. And now, nearly an hour later, we were sitting on the couch, not speaking, Luke not looking at me, and me looking at nothing but him. “Why’d you do it Mike?” Luke whispered, still not meeting my eyes.  
“Why wouldn’t I?” Luke shot to his feet and a string of curse words escaped his mouth.  
“Fucking hell Mike! It’s not a fucking riddle? I’m not asking you to just off a cliff, I’m asking for an explanation” Luke shouted.  
“Maybe I should jump off a cliff next time” I muttered. “Why does it matter to you anyway Luke?” Luke turned away from me, a small groan making his body shudder. “Luke?”  
“Shut up Michael.”  
“Luke?”  
“I said shut the fuck up!”  
“Luke!” I shouted.  
“I like you Mike” Luke whispered as he plonked himself back on the couch.  
“Yeah. So?”  
“No, I mean, I like you.” I grabbed Luke by the wrists.  
“You like me?” I whispered. Luke gave a curt nod and I pulled his face into mine and kissed him passionately before pulling him down the hall, tugging at his arms, trying to get him to walk faster. As soon as we reached the bedroom Luke pulled my shirt over my head and through it into the corner before we began struggling with each other’s pants. As my pants dropped Luke shoved me toward the bed and pulled a condom from his back pocket and pushed his pants the rest of the way down. The boner that Luke’s jeans had been concealing made shivers run through my body and Luke reached out and tugged my boxers off [A/N Cus ripping them off would be totally unrealistic!] before tending to his own and ripping open the condom packet rigorously and slipping the condom on.  
“Do you have… um… lube?” Luke whispered, his voice lowering and becoming husky, and so damn sexy, at the end.  
“No, f-fuck Luke, I need you” I moaned “now!”  
“But Mike, I need to…” I knew what he was gonna say. He wanted to prep me. But I couldn’t wait.  
“No, fuck, I said no!” I screamed. Luke raised me up placed himself at my entrance. And with a slam, I felt myself wanting to faint, my eyes quickly seeing stars at the pain that would soon be took away with my pleasure. “F-fuck Mike you’re so fucking tight” Luke moaned. Luke thrust his hips mercilessly up into my hole, eyes tight shut, enjoying himself. He was completely oblivious to me as I tried to match his thrusts but my loss of energy was making them sloppy. Beads of sweat formed on both our foreheads, with both of us beginning to reach our high. Luke’s hands went to find my cock, stroking up and down a couple times before they once returned to their previous spot on my hips. “Michael, say my name” he whispered in my ear as he scrapped his fingernails along my sides.  
“L-Luke” I panted as I cried, in complete shock and disgust at the betrayal of my body, but one moan of mine had thrown Luke completely over the edge, making him come deep inside of me. My body shuddered at the feeling of the warm liquid filling me up. I cried silently as Luke lay down on top of me. I wanted someone to comfort me, and Luke was the only one.  
“I’m sorry” I heard Luke groan before his lips meet with my neck.


End file.
